The present invention relates to an apparatus for feeding and severing predetermined lengths of flat cable, and particularly to reel-form cable assemblies having terminals fixed thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,677, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a continuous strip of jumper cable assemblies which is manufactured by crimping rows of terminals against one side of a flat flexible cable and perforating the cable proximate each row to facilitate isolating individual cable assemblies. The strip comprises a flat flexible cable having a plurality of continuous parallel conductors between dielectric lamina which define first and second sides of the cable. Each jumper cable assembly has a leading end, a trailing end, and a row of terminals crimped to respective conductors on the cable proximate each end. The terminals lie against the first side of the cable and have crimp tines which penetrate the cable and extend through the second side thereof. The trailing end of each assembly is adjacent the leading end of the next assembly and separated therefrom by an intermediate portion of cable. An apparatus which can feed a given length of the strip and sever same along the perforation lines would be desirable for conveniently dispensing the subject cable.